Autonomous vehicles are becoming more and more popular in their research and design, performance capabilities, and safety measures. Since the driver in an autonomous vehicle can enjoy the outside scenery more so than if he/she was driving, development has been underway to improve the ability of the occupants to better view the outdoors. Such features include 360 degree panoramic views, mobile roof structures, 360 degree moveable seats including rearward facing seats, and other features.
Additionally, vehicles are constantly being designed and developed to reduce weight and costs while still maintaining or improving safety (e.g., crash) characteristics. To accomplish some of the features such as panoramic views, the frame of the vehicle must be redesigned to allow a fuller view of the outside.